Doctora a domicilio
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: Tras caer enferma, Makoto no puede asistir a una de las cuantas cesiones de estudios en casa de Rei, y casi ninguna del grupo puede ir a visitarla, excepto por cierta joven con aspiraciones de ser doctora...
1. Conversación en la cesión de estudios

¡Hola a cualquiera que esté por allí! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia basada en la obra de Naoko Takeuchi llamada Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

Utilicé sus nombres japoneses :)

Todos los respectivos derechos a Naoko Takeuchi y blablabla~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doctora a domicilio<strong>

- Hoy no iré a la cesión de estudios, Rei. No me he sentido bien, creo que me he enfermado, así que no quiero exponerlas a ustedes. ¡Estudien el doble por mí! – A través del teléfono la azabache podía escuchar el tono desgastado en la voz de Makoto. Entendiendo muy bien su dilema, dejó escapar una pequeña risa para luego contestar a su afligida amiga.

- Tranquila, Mako. Tampoco queremos que te pongas más grave, así que quédate descansando en tu departamento… Y ni lo pienses, no estudiaremos el doble. ¡Eso sería muy agotador para todas! Por sobre todo para Usagi y Minako… - Lo último se dispuso a decirlo en un tono más bajo – _Tú sabes cómo son esas dos cuando se trata de estudios, así que no pidas tanto. _

- Hehehehe, tienes razón. Bueno, entonces no dejes que se esfuercen. – Hablar con Rei y reír ante su comentario hacía sentir a Makoto un poco mejor.

- Claro, ¡recupérate pronto Mako! ¡Adiós! –

- ¡Nos vemos! – El tono de colgado resonó más fuerte de lo común para la castaña. Había sido agradable hablar con Rei, pero era obvio que ella tenía un deber con el estudio en esos momentos. Cómo detestaba estar enferma; solo porque no podía estar con sus amigas, y ellas eran las que alegraban sus días. Se dio vuelta, viendo hacia la pared, para cerrar los ojos. – Quizás dormir me haga mejor. – No fue complicado para Makoto caer en un sueño profundo. El resfriado hacía que sintiera su cuerpo adolorido y cansado, como si hubiera estado limpiando su hogar por varios días o como si hubiera combatido contra 100 youmas, así que pronto la senshi del trueno quedó atrapada en dulces sueños.

- ¿Y bien?... – Usagi fue la primera en preguntar al momento de ver entrar a Rei por la gran puerta de su habitación.

- Mako está enferma, así que le dije que se quedara en su hogar descansando. - Todas las presentes emitieron un entristecido "oh" al escuchar aquella noticia.

- Sí, es mejor así. Además, yo vengo saliendo de un mal resfriado, y no tengo las intenciones de volver a enfermarme en un buen tiempo. – La protegida de la Luna exclamó recordando los días que estuvo postrada en la cama, sufriendo por la fiebre y los dolores de cabeza.

- Te entiendo Usagi. Tampoco me gusta enfermarme, ya que suelo perder uno o dos días de clases, y eso puede afectar nuestros estudios… - Ami comentó a lo dicho por la rubia.

- ¿Eh?, pero eso a mí no me preocupaba cuando estaba enferma. ¡Más sufría por no poder ver a mi querido Mamoru! ¡¿Quién sabe cuánto sufrió él mientras yo estuve en cama?! – Un aura dramática inundó a Usagi mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Claro, todo aquello era una simple actuación, pero que realmente podía convencer a cualquiera que no conociera a la joven rubia.

- Tú no cambias, Usagi… - Minako, que estando sentada al lado de la potencial actriz, solo negaba con la cabeza. – A todo esto, ¿nadie piensa ir a ver a Mako después de esta cesión? –

- ¿Acaso tú no puedes ir? – Preguntó Rei levantando la vista de un libro de Matemáticas.

- ¿Ah?... ¡No creo! – Una sonrisa algo apagada surgió de la boca de la senshi del amor. – Mi madre me dijo que hoy saldríamos a visitar a una tía, así que tendré el resto del día ocupado.

- Ya veo, ¿y tú, Usagi? – La recién llamada prácticamente cortó su momento de sufrimiento para contestar la pregunta.

- Shingo me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar un regalo para la chica de su clase que le gusta o algo así me dijo en secreto. – Todas aterrizaron ante la última palabra y quedaron viendo a su amiga. – Uhhhhh… Creo que ya no es secreto. – La joven justiciera se encogió de hombros. - ¡Pero Rei, tú estás preguntándonos a todas si podemos ir, más tú no has dicho si puedes o no! – Un dedo acusador apuntó directo al rostro de la protegida de Marte, para luego ser quitado con fiereza por la azabache.

- Tengo oración extendida, nos la pidieron por un matrimonio – Todas sabían muy bien que Rei no podía dejar su trabajo de sacerdotisa, por más que el mundo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos. – Pero aún queda alguien a quien no le hemos preguntado.

Las tres cabezas voltearon a ver a la joven de cabellos azules que en esos momentos dejaba de escribir en su cuaderno. Que todas se le quedaran mirando la perturbo un poco.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntaron al unísono las tres jóvenes justicieras.

- Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer después de la cesión. – Su rostro adquirió un tenue color carmesí al momento de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso desde el principio? – Cuestionó Minako a su amiga.

- No me lo habían preguntado… - Las tres llevaron una de sus manos hacia la frente de una manera abrupta. – Está bien, yo iré a visitar a Mako después de estudiar el vocabulario de Inglés, terminar las ecuaciones que nos dieron en Matemáticas y aprender todos los datos de la clase de Historia Contemporánea.

- ¡Está bien!... Digo, ¿todo eso haremos? – Rei miró preocupada al reloj viendo que la tarde ya estaba pasando. Si Ami proponía hacer todo eso, de seguro llegaría la noche y recién estarían empezando con lo de Historia.

- ¡Claro! Yo ya voy en los deberes de Historia Contemporánea, ¿acaso no vamos todas al mismo ritmo? – La joven de mirada azul creía erróneamente que todas podían ir a su misma velocidad de estudio. Rei miró discretamente los cuadernos de Minako y Usagi, que desafortunadamente seguían mostrando el extenso vocabulario de Inglés. Ami no estaría tranquila sabiendo que las dos rubias aún no aprendían siquiera a decir "Buenos días" en el idioma extranjero, así que por el bien de la visita de Mako, la senshi del fuego tuvo que mentir.

- Por supuesto que todas seguimos tu ritmo, Ami. Tú solo termina con lo de Historia a la mayor velocidad que puedas, que yo me encargo de estas dos. – La sonrisa que entregó la de ojos escarlatas dejó tranquila a la protegida por Mercurio. Tomando nuevamente su cuaderno y el lápiz, continuó sus estudios sabiendo que todo estaría bien. Bueno, eso creía ella.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Yo no quiero que Rei nos enseñe! ¡Cuando me equivoco me golpea con un reglón! – Usagi comenzó a llorar en serio mientras Minako escondía su cabeza bajo uno de los cuantos libros que decoraban el mesón.

- ¡Y a mí me tira mi lindo moño! – Ambas rubias sufrían ante la confundida mirada de Ami.

- ¿Cómo…? –

- ¡No las escuches, solo están mintiendo! ¡Yo no sería capaz de maltratarlas…! – Una macabra mirada rodó sobre las dos jóvenes que en ese momento se abrazaron temiendo por sus vidas. – No, si no hacen nada malo… -

- Hehehehe~ Bueno, ya terminé. – Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. ¿Realmente Ami estudiaba? Si apenas unos segundos atrás había dicho que estaba haciendo los deberes de Historia y ya había terminado. Las miradas de las tres se cruzaron preocupadas. Quizás Ami era una especie de ciborg procesador de información, eso o es que realmente sabía cómo aplicar su brillante mente al momento de estudiar. Bueno, para dos de las presentes, la última idea era claramente la verdadera. Usagi era la única que comenzó a temer a la repentina idea de que una de sus amigas fuera un robot súper dotado. – Nos vemos mañana chicas, adiós. –

- ¡Dile a Mako que se recupere pronto! – Minako se despedía con la mano de Ami.

- ¡Sí, dile que hoy extrañé no comerme parte de su almuerzo! – Usagi volvió a su teatro de sufrimiento eterno al recordar que aquel día no pudo disfrutar de las exquisiteces culinarias de Makoto.

- ¡Ten cuidado al ir y dile a Mako que descanse mucho! – Rei vio cómo Ami desaparecía tras la puerta. Después de eso un aura oscura dominó su cuerpo. – Muy bien, que comience la cesión de estudios al estilo Rei Hino… - Un largo y grueso reglón apareció de la nada adornando las manos tensas de la azabache.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – El grito desesperado de dos rubias llegó hasta oídos de la joven senshi del agua, la cual en esos momentos comenzaba a bajar las eternas escaleras del Templo "…", más su mente le ordenó que continuara. Debía apresurar el paso para llegar pronto donde Makoto, pero claro, primero debía ir a buscar ciertas "cosas" a su hogar.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí por ahora! Agradezco a todo aquel que se dio el tiempo de leer este primer capítulo (¡Claro, porque aún queda historia! :9).<p>

¡Gracias por leer y mucha suerte!


	2. La joven Doctora Mizuno a domicilio

*Suenan trompetas celestiales desde el cielo y un coro de ángeles comienza un canto* Aleluyaaaa~ Aleluyaaaaa~

No, enserio, este día debe ser bendecido, ya que casi nunca termino una historia. XD

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

*Los ángeles se la llevan para ver si repite el milagro de continuar una historia*

* * *

><p>- ¡Qué extraño!... – Cierta doctora y ama de casa recorría los pasillos del gran hogar de la familia Mizuno en busca de su hija. Sabía bien que la joven asistía todos los días a estudiar a casa de sus amigas, y que claro, se tomaba su tiempo para volver. Pero al ver su reloj, supuso que Ami ya debía estar en casa a esas horas. – No encuentro mi maletín de trabajo, sin él cómo me voy al hospital. – La mujer volvía a observar desesperada su reloj. – Ami, llega pronto… -<p>

- ¡La televisión está aburrida! – Sabía que por más que gritara al televisor, la programación de esos momentos no cambiaría mágicamente y el canal comenzaría a transmitir algún programa de su interés personal. Makoto, sentada frente al televisor y cubierta por una gruesa manta, trataba de pasar el rato. Había dormido una hora, luego no supo qué hacer en la cama, así que se levantó. La chica seguía pensando lo mucho que odiaba estar enferma. – ¡Me aburro! ¡Gran Júpiter, haz que algo pase!

La puerta sonó bajo un golpe armonioso y rítmico, haciendo que la castaña desviara su atención del televisor y mirara incrédula hacía la entrada. Aguardó un poco, esperando a ver si repetían el llamado. ¿Quién sabe?, quizás la fiebre la hacía escuchar cosas. Pero pasados unos segundos, la puerta volvió a ser golpeada desde el otro lado.

- Júpiter, te debo una… - Con apuro se levantó de donde estaba y voló literalmente hacia la puerta. - ¿Quién busca? – Preguntó por el altavoz.

- _Señorita Kino, vengo a realizarle un chequeo _– La voz que se escuchó a través del aparato le sonó demasiado conocida.

- ¿Ami?... – Sus mejillas ardieron bajo el rubor repentino de escuchar la dulce voz de su amiga. Bueno, para ser sinceros, Makoto desde hace un buen tiempo ya había dejado de ver a Ami como una amiga. Sin darse cuenta, sus sentimientos por ella afloraron como un pequeño retoño y crecieron bellos y puros como una flor. Obviamente nadie sabía de esto, así que aún mantenía aquella dinámica de ser una joven enamoradiza de cualquier chico que veía, solo para aparentar, y es que creía que si algún día la Senshi del agua llegaba a saber de sus sentimientos, la amistad que ambas compartían terminaría allí mismo.

Más resultó curioso para la chica el hecho de haber escuchado la palabra "chequeo".

Una loca idea cruzó fugaz por la mente de la castaña, pero simplemente fue negada con un movimiento de cabeza para que se perdiera entre todo lo que habitaba en la imaginación de Makoto, simplemente aquella idea era imposible… ¿Ami de doctora? Aún faltaba mucho para eso.

- _Equivocada, soy la Doctora Mizuno _– La de mirada jade abrió la puerta estrepitosamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida: Ami yacía de pie en la entrada de su departamento, sin mencionar que venía con un maletín de doctor y un delantal de la misma profesión. – Buenas tardes, señorita Kino. Se tardó en abrir la puerta. –

- ¿Qué rayos? Me desaparezco una tarde y ya estás graduada de doctora... – La risa que escapó de los labios de la Senshi del agua hizo que Makoto sonriera.

- No, esto es de mi madre. Vengo a visitarte, ¿puedo pasar? – La castaña dejó el paso libre para que su amiga pudiera entrar al departamento. Ambas llegaron hasta la mesa de centro. – ¿Estabas levantada?... – La de cabello azul apuntó a la manta tirada frente al televisor.

- No tenía qué hacer acostada, así que me levanté a ver alguna buena película, pero desafortunadamente solo están transmitiendo basura – La castaña reía mientras rascaba su nuca.

- Pues eso está mal señorita Kino. – Ami sacó de uno de los bolsillos del delantal sus lentes, y poniéndoselos, apuntó luego a la cama enclavada en un rincón del departamento. – ¡Usted debe estar en reposo!

La Senshi del trueno miraba a la otra incrédulamente.

- ¿En serio estás jugando a ser la doctora, Ami? – La pregunta cayó de lleno y la de cabellos azules solo atinó a sonrojarse y ver hacia otro lado, más aun así seguiría con el papel que estaba desarrollando hasta ese momento.

- No se lo repetiré nuevamente: Debe… - Acomodó sus lentes acercándose a la joven alta – hacer… - Levantándose en la punta de los pies llegó hasta una altura considerable para pronunciar la última palabra de su oración, sentenciando la próxima acción que Makoto debía realizar. – REPOSO.

La de ojos jade se apartó un poco, rodó la vista hasta donde se encontraba su cama, y calculando movimientos, se lanzó en ella y se arropó a la velocidad del rayo. Claro, Ami regularmente no causaba miedo, pero en ciertos momentos de su vida ha conocido aquel temperamento repentino de la protegida por Mercurio, así que prefirió hacer caso del consejo de su nueva "doctora". Desde allí observó callada como su amiga se acercaba con maletín en mano.

- "_No puedo creer esto, pensaba que era una broma que viniera con delantal y maletín. ¿En serio me hará una revisión? Bueno, no es que la idea me desagrade, digo… Ami se ve muy bonita vestida de esta manera." – _Pensó en las últimas palabras sorprendiéndose ella misma_ - "¡Espera! ¡Deja de pensar así Makoto! Mantén la compostura, ella ha venido preocupada por ti y tú lo único que atinas es a pensar tonterías. Sí, mantente tranquila, no queremos que Ami se asuste y se vaya, al fin y al cabo, es agradable tenerla acá…" – _La Senshi del trueno mantenía un intenso monólogo interior ante una sonriente Ami que sacaba utensilios de aquel bolso ajeno a su propiedad.

Exacto, antes de ir a casa de Makoto, la joven Mizuno había ido a la suya. Notó estando allí que su madre aún no volvía del club social al cual asistía algunos días del mes, así que tomando cierto aire de rebeldía, sacó sin permiso el maletín y unos de los delantales que su madre utilizaba para trabajar. Reía al recordar lo que había hecho, ya que estaba segura que su madre en esos momentos estaría perdiendo la cabeza buscando sus cosas para irse al hospital. Sin duda se ganaría un castigo, pero para ella en esos momentos era lo de menos. Saber que podía cuidar de Makoto la hacía sentir que el futuro castigo que le esperaba no era nada comparado con la satisfacción de ver sana a la persona que más quería.

Era irónico, pero la joven de cabellos azules vivía secretamente el mismo dilema que Makoto: Estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga. Al igual que la otra, nadie sabía de estos sentimientos que tanto la abrumaban. Y es que mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de lo que sentía por la alta y bella mujer, aquella que solo con mirarla directamente a los ojos, hacía que su corazón latiera rápido y su rostro ganara en colores, como el día en que la conoció nuevamente.

Era irónico, ambas se querían, pero no sabían de los sentimientos de la otra.

- Bien señorita Kino, diga "ah". - Ordenó Ami volviendo a su personaje.

. ¿Ah?... – Lo que no sabía la protegida de Mercurio es que la castaña aún continuaba discutiendo internamente sobre los sentimientos encontrados de tener a su querida amiga vestida de doctora, que reaccionó de manera lenta a la orden de la otra y fue sorprendida por el termómetro que en esos momentos era puesto en su boca. - ¡¿Qué rayos..?! – Tuvo que cerrar fuerte la boca para que el artículo no cayera.

- Lo siento, pero debo saber su temperatura corporal. – Luego de eso la de ojos azules se dispuso a utilizar el estetoscopio. – Por favor, levántese el pijama. –

Literalmente Makoto escupió el termómetro haciendo que volara hasta el otro lado de la cama.

- ¿P-perdón? Creo que escuché mal… - El rostro de la joven se tornó rojo.

- Que se levante el pijama, debo usar el estetoscopio para saber si sus pulmones están bien. – Ante la sonrisa inocente de Ami, las castaña no tuvo más que voltearse y levantar la parte de arriba de su pijama, mostrando toda la extensión de su espalda.

- ¿Así está bien?... –

- Perfecto. – Dijo la chica disimulando el sonrojo que sufría bajo la manía de arreglar sus bien posicionados lentes. Extendiendo su mano, dejó caer la campana del estetoscopio sobre la piel desnuda de Makoto, la cual ante el contacto de metálico objeto dio un pequeño salto. – Supongo que está helado – Ambas rieron para luego continuar con el procedimiento. Luego de unos segundos de que el objeto viajara de un lado de la espalda a otro, Ami terminó la revisión con el estetoscopio. – Todo está bien, no tienes nada en los pulmones. –

- "Eso como que ya lo sabíamos." – Pensó la castaña arreglando su pijama aún avergonzada.

Makoto fue por el termómetro y se lo devolvió a su amiga, aunque no estaba muy segura si el artículo había marcado su temperatura.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Apareció algún valor o debo tenerlo nuevamente en la boca? –

- ¡Dios! ¡Estás con un cuadro febril! Tienes 49° de temperatura o quizás más, recordando que tiraste esto como si fuera a hacerte algún tipo de daño. - Eso último había sonado como un regaño, pero sabía lo delicado que eran los termómetros, así que su acción había estado mal.

- Lo sien… ¡AHH! – Nuevamente su boca fue invadida con un artículo extraño, pero está vez era un palito de madera, que justamente era un abate lenguas, uno de los objetos más odiados por Makoto a la hora de ir con un doctor. – _Do, edta cosa do… _- Trató de hablar teniendo el artículo haciendo presión en su lengua. Simplemente no soportaba eso, así que intentó apartar a Ami con una mano, pero la de mirada azul no la dejó, tomando aquella mano con la suya.

- Señorita Kino, no se comporte como una niña pequeña. Debo revisar su garganta, creo que es la que la mantiene enferma. Solamente abra bien la boca. – Y quizás fueron sus palabras o el hecho de que estuviera tomando la mano de la otra chica, pero era como si aquel desagrado por el palito casi ahogándola se esfumara en el placer del contacto tibio de Ami.

Los jades miraron destellantes a la bella aspirante a doctora, la mano enredó los dedos con los de la otra persona, la boca mordió el famoso palito y lo tiró lejos casi igual como lo hizo con el termómetro, los labios buscaron el anhelado sabor de los otros y los sentimientos encontraron la salida de esos dos corazones enamorados que tímidos escondían un dulce afecto. Era un beso, quizás no como ambas alguna vez lo habían soñado, pero sí con la persona a la cual siempre habían deseado entregárselo. Luego de unos segundos, ambas dejaron los labios de la otra para observar sus rostros invadidos por un carmesí violento. Más la sonrisa fue la firma de que aquel momento había sido perfecto para las dos.

- Creo que comenzaré a enfermarme más seguido… - Las dos rieron al unísono. – Entonces Doctora Mizuno, ¿qué es lo que tengo? – Makoto vio como la otra chica se alejó hacia donde estaba el maletín y comenzó a guardar las cosas. Notó la sonrisita en aquella dulce boca y pudo leer el mensaje de aquellos zafiros brillantes.

- Señorita Kino, temo que sufre un grave caso de "Te amo". –

- ¿Y se lo puedo contagiar? –

Ambas ya volvían a estar juntas, al lado de la pequeña mesita en donde descansaba el maletín, viendo a la otra de la manera en que siempre quisieron.

- Con mucho gusto… - Y un nuevo beso era inevitable, ya que esa era la única forma de contagiar aquel virus que todos, por lo menos alguna vez en nuestras vidas, hemos padecido.

- Te amo – Makoto abrazó a Ami y esta correspondió el gesto.

- Y yo a tí… - Las dos sonreían, y es que era irónico, ya que ambas se amaban y no lo sabían, y si no hubiera sido por un resfriado, nuca se hubieran enterado.

* * *

><p>Awwwwwwwwwwwww~ En serio, el mundo necesita mas MakotoxAmi.<p>

Eso ha sido todo, gracias a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leer la historia, que aún le queda un pequeño final. (Ya que éste no era XD)

¡Suerte! ^o^/


	3. Final

¡Tada~! Maté dos pájaros de un tiro... Es que debía hacerlo, si no comienzo a olvidar que tengo esto pendiente. ^u^U

De todas maneras con éste capítulo ya termino la historia, siendo también éste un corto final.

¡Sin molestar más, espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>- Esto va a ser raro de decir, pero… ¡Ami y Mako, llegan tarde! – Rei escondía tras su espalda un extenso reglón ante la sorpresa de la llegada de las dos chicas que faltaban en aquella nueva cesión de estudios en el Templo Hikawa. – Pensaba que no vendrían, así que ya habíamos comenzado a estudiar sin ustedes, disculpen. -<p>

- No, discúlpanos a nosotras por la demora. Es que Ami no se sentía muy bien, casi en la hora decidió que vendría a la cesión. – La protegida de Júpiter lucía sana y fresca, casi como si no hubiera estado enferma el día anterior.

- Espera, ¿ahora Ami ha caído enferma? – Usagi preguntó siendo respondida por un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de la Senshi del agua- ¿y qué tienes? -

Makoto y Ami se lanzaron una fugaz mirada y luego rieron.

- Está enferma de la garganta, de hecho no puede hablar… - Tras aquella aclaración Minako comenzó a reír sosteniendo un cuaderno delante de su rostro. Todas las presentes le quedaron mirando curiosas.

- ¡¿Acaso ya estás leyendo un manga mientras aparentas estar estudiando?! – Rei se le lanzó encima de la rubia amenazándola con el reglón de castigos que en esos momentos Makoto y Ami cuestionaban de dónde lo había sacado la azabache.

- ¡NO! – Gritó sacándose de encima a la otra chica, luego su mirada viajó encontrándose con las recién llegadas, aquella mirada que ambas leyeron como: "ya lo sé todo". – No por nada soy Minako Aino, la Diosa del Amor… Ojos que no ven, pero Minako que siente… - Un violento tablazo llegó hasta la espalda de la protegida de Venus, que presa de la potencia del golpe, dejó escapar su libro, y también un manga que se escondía tras él.

- ¡Lo sabía, estabas leyendo un manga! – Rei comenzó un extendido sermón en contra de los malos hábitos que mostraba la Minako, al cual también incluyó a la pobre Usagi, que hasta esos momentos había realizado tranquila un único ejercicio de los quince que debía hacer para matemáticas.

Por su parte Ami y Makoto agregaban a su lista de cosas bendecidas el tablón de castigos de la Senshi del fuego. También pensaron en lo complicado que sería esconder los síntomas del grave caso de "Te amo" que ambas sufrían de los agudos sentidos de Minako. Y luego de incorporarse a la pausada cesión de estudios, rieron al ver cómo Usagi preguntaba por qué rayos también ella recibía el aburrido sermón.

¡Fin!

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta alocada historia, y a los que no la leyeron, ya verán... ¡Rei los golpeará con su tablón de castigos! No mentira XP<p>

¡Suerte y esperen, que vendré con una nueva historia de Sailor Moon!


End file.
